Super Saiyan
"I'm a Saiyan sent from Earth to defeat you. The legendary warrior, with a pure heart awakened by rage."- Son Goku (DBZ125) ]] Description The Super Saiyan was a mythical state of supreme power achievable only by members of the Saiyan species. A Super Saiyan was said to rise once every thousand years, though the legend was dismissed as fiction and ignored by everyone, including the Saiyan people themselves. Freeza destroyed the Saiyan homeworld Planet Vegeta, just in case the legend had any truth to it. As Son Goku, Son Gohan and Vegeta achieved higher and higher levels of power, in their rebellion against Freeza, a race of sorts to achieve the Super Saiyan status began. Son Goku achieved the state first, after battling with Freeza for a long time. When Freeza murdered his close, childhood friend Kuririn, the metamorphosis wsa triggered. Known Super Saiyans #Son Goku achieved this state first, after Kuririn was killed by Freeza. #Future Trunks was the second Super Saiyan to appear chronologically. #Vegeta achieved the state after undergoing grueling training, in his desire to become stronger than Son Goku. #Son Gohan achieved the state next, while training with his father Son Goku in the Room of Spirit and Time. #Trunks achieved this state as a boy, much younger than his alternate reality counterpart. #Son Goten also achieved this state around the same time, so young he couldn't remember when or how. The Effects of being a Super Saiyan The initial metamorphosis turns the users hair a bright, golden yellow colour. The hair turns erect (lol erect) and stands on end. The same happens to the eyebrows and the eyes turn from black to green. The body is coated in a fiery golden aura. While in this state, the users chi changes and they enter an ecstatic state of pure power. Because of this, their personalities can change, becoming more aggressive, hot-headed and tactless. However through repeated use of the ability, the user can learn to control this. Super Saiyan Level One Son Goku and Son Gohan learned to make the Super Saiyan their natural, relaxed state after their training in the Room of Spirit and Time. Super Saiyan Level Two Through mastery of the first form and through another emotional trigger, the second level can be achieved. The characters trained and tried various different methods to achieve this form, however it was Son Gohan who properly achieved it first. Son Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks were only able to achieve an improper form, unofficially known as the Ultra Saiyan. The second level turns the hair brighter still, and makes it straighten fully erect. The aura turns violent and flickers with bolts of electricity. #Son Gohan achieved this level first, after Android 16 was killed by Cell. #Son Goku achieved this form while training in the afterlife. #Vegeta achieved this form while training in the Artificial Gravity Room. #Gotenks achieved this form as well. Super Saiyan Level Three This final metamorphosis represents the absolute limit of the Super Saiyan ability. Only two characters have been shown to achieve this form and the circumstances under which they did were unique and special. The third level forces the hair to grow out and extend into a magnificent mane, while the aura glows fiercely and undying amidst more bolts of electricity. #Son Goku achieved this level first after rigorous training in the afterlife. #Gotenks achieved this level second after a few days training in the room of spirit and time. The form cannot be sustained by a regular mortal. Son Goku was only able to sustain the form while he was dead. When he used it in the realm of the living, it drew energy from the time he had allowed there and forced him to return early. Gotenks was only able to sustain the form because he was a fused being, and even then it drew energy from the time spent fused together. When Son Goku attempted to use the form while alive, it drained more Chi than he was able to gather, forcing him to degenerate back into his regular state, and making him too weak to battle. This is why it is considered the 'limit'. Dragon Ball Online Super Saiyan is a Skill learn-able by all Human characters at level 40, granted as a wish from Shen Long. Normally, Humans cannot attain this state which is why a wish from the dragon god is required. Trivia *'Super Saiyan' was first mentioned by Nappa half-jokingly, while conversing with Vegeta about Son Gohan on their journey to Earth. Category:Abilities